castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Belmont
Leon Belmont is a noble knight in 11th century Europe in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence he lost both parents at a very young age, and was knighted at 16. When his dear lady Sara Trantoul was whisked away by the vampire Walter Bernhard he enters the castle grounds unarmed, but is given a whip that is blessed with the power of alchemy by the old man Rinaldo Gandolfi, who lives on the grounds. Using his whip, his magic gauntlet, he enters the castle in hopes to find and rescue his fiancée. So far, Leon has only starred in a single Castlevania game, Castlevania: Lament of Innocence for the PlayStation 2. However, chronologically, he is the earliest known Belmont in the Belmont clan, living in the late 11th century. Lament of Innocence takes place in 1094 in particular. Called into action This section was partially taken from The Castlevania Dungeon. *1094 - Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Family relations According to Koji Igarashi's ideal timeline, Leon Belmont is the earliest known member of the Belmont clan, making him the ancestor to all of the later known members of the Belmont clan (this could be changed however, if Igarashi decides to retcon the timeline to accommodate a possible future game taking place even earlier). Sara Trantoul was Leon's fiancé, but she was captured by the vampire Walter Bernhard and was then bitten by him. Only by sacrificing herself to be entwined with the sacred whip could Walter then be stricken down by Leon. This was how the whip, Vampire Killer, acquired its power. Non-Canonical Appearances The Belmont Legacy In the Belmont Legacy comics, a full-sized statue is seen in the Legacy Cemetary. He is one of the ancestors that Christopher Belmont seeks guidance from. Leon in Fandom * Leon Belmont stars in the 2D fan game Castlevania: Leon's Quest> Gallery Image:Leon Knight.jpg|Leon the Knight Image:LeonDarkness.jpg|Leon rising out of the darkness Image:LeonFlames.jpg|Leon artwork Image:Cloi-leon-belmont3.jpg Image:Cloi-leon-belmont4.jpg Image:Cloi-leon-belmont5.jpg Image:Cloi-leon-belmont6.jpg The hero in this game. He is a baron who is revered as the most powerful of the land’s knights. Casting aside his fame and fortune to save his abducted betrothed, he ventures into the vampire’s castle alone. A hot-blooded man who adheres to justice befitting a knight. 22 years old. He is a man who acts as if he wants to be known as strongest among knights. He became a knight at 16, soon after distinguishing himself. Because he has lived so long as a knight, he is always calm even in battle with monsters. He is also skilled in the use of weapons. He lost both his parents when he was young and he has few relatives. His fiancée Sara is more important to him than anything. An incident occurs in which Sara is kidnapped by the vampire Walter. In order to rescue Sara, he discards his title and goes into Walter's castle alone. After the mortal combat, he decides that the Belmont clan should hunt the night. From then on, the legend of the vampire hunters begins. Though Leon is famous as a knight, he is unconcerned with fame and has a sociable attitude. Belmont, Leon Belmont, Leon Belmont, Leon Belmont, Leon Belmont, Leon